


The Girl in the Wheelchair

by ZebraLuver1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Angel Beats crossover, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLuver1/pseuds/ZebraLuver1
Summary: It only took a few seconds when Lucy Heartfilla had a life changing moment. Her decision to save someone from her family set in motion major life choices. What will she decide to do? Will she stay and get close to the new friends she made or will she leave and take risks in order to walk again.





	The Girl in the Wheelchair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanna say that this story is also on another platform called Wattpad. I am the creator of this Fanfic and to prove it my username on Wattpad is the same as my user name on here!

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

Beep, Beep, Beep was the noise that kept repeating in my head. I open my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my room or in my house. The room I was in was white with a white chair next to me and had bright light coming in from a big window.

"Your finally awake." said a soft voice. I looked over to the door and saw a lady in a long white coat. She had long white hair, big blue eyes, and she had a giant smile on her face. She walked towards me with a clipboard in her hand. Instead of stopping at the end of my bed she went up to the machines that were right next to me and made some notes on the clipboard.

"Why am I here?" I asked with a raspy voice.

She looked at me confused "Don't you remember what happened?" I shook my head telling her no. "Well you, Lucy Heartfillia saved a little girl from getting hit by a car."

_I saved a little girl from getting hit by a car?_ I thought about what she told me and something clicked in my head; I remember everything.

**~Flash Back~**

I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich, when I returned to the front porch there was a girl with blue hair put in pig-tail in my front yard looking for something. She look like she found what she was looking for because she started running back to the field across the street before I could asked her if she needed help. As she was running I watch as she tripped and fell in the middle of the street. But what caught my attention more was the noise of a car coming down the road. I looked up the street and spotted a black sports car. The car was swerving and speeding down to the street. It was like the driver was losing control of the car. (-_-.o-o.O-O.O0O) I know that car. How could I forget that my father left to go the bars with a few of his buddies? Every second he was getting closer to the girl. I don't know what to do, for some reason it felt like I wasn't able to yell out to the girl. So instead I ran down the steps towards the girl. As I was running toward her, she had gotten up and started rubbing her face. I put my hand on her shoulder she froze; the car was coming for both of us if we don’t move quickly so I quickly shoved her in the direction of my house away from the car. She didn't go very far from my shove but she was out of the way of the car. I was about ready to run to her again when I felt something hard and heavy hit my back.

The next thing I remember is falling and hitting my head on the asphalt, while rolling. I tried to pull myself up but my body refused to do so because of how much I pain I was feeling. My vision was starting to blur, I heard shoes hitting the ground and they seemed to be coming closer to me. I felt a hand on my head, I looked up saw what could have been a face of someone but they had blurred out the details. The only thing I could see clearly was the blue that was on top of their head. I believed that it was the girl I pushed out of the way.

"Y-your o-okay." I said quietly and put my hand on her cheek. I felt something wet. Was she crying?

"OI!! Wendy! Are you alright?" Someone else yelled.

I turned my head to the side to only see another blur come up, but this one had pink on the top of their head instead of blue and by how the voice sounded they seem to be a guy.

"Natsu, Wendy!" Someone yelled.

_So her name is Wendy._

"Everybody get back she needs as much air as she can get and she can't do that when everyone is crowded around her. Laxus, I need you to call Makarov and tell him practice is canceled. I already called my department and they are getting everything ready. The ambulance should be here soon.

"Aye, Mira." Everything went black after that.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Mi-Mira?" I said confused

Mhmm the lady mumbled confused

"I-I remember what happened; and I remember hearing some names but the only one that I can remember is Mira."

"Well, that is interesting; I wonder why you remember my name?" she said

I looked at her confused on what she said. She notice my confusion and let out a giggle. "My name it Mirajane Strauss, my friends call my Mira for short." She said sweetly.

"So, if yo-your Mira then that means you were there and you saw what happened to me."

She gave me a sad smile. "Not exactly, at the time I was watching the baseball team practice for their upcoming game and then I heard a car screech to a stop. When I looked over, you were on the ground and Wendy was next to you."

_Wendy?_ I had sat up straighter hearing that name. I remember that Mira had talked to her. Mira notice my change of posture and smiled. "If your wondering about Wendy, she is safe and sound. The accident her shook her up a bit but all she had gotten out of it was a few scratches and some bruises.

I let out a sigh of relief.

*Knock,Knock*

"Come in," Mira called out.

Another person came into my room wearing the same white coat as Mira was wearing. Mira gotten up from her seat and walk walked over to the man. They were whispering about something, when they were done Mira came back over to me.

"Lucy, since you awake now we would like to take some test to make sure everything is working properly."

I nodded my head and the man left and returned with a wheelchair in. Mira helped me out of bed but as soon as I dropped on to my feet from the bed, I fell. I tried to get up but I couldn't. In fact I already knew what was wrong with me. Tears fell down my face and I watch as Mira kneeled down next to me.

"Lucy, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head telling her that, that wasn't it. I looked up at her worried face while letting the tears fall from my face. "I-I can't feel my l-legs."


End file.
